


A Shot in the Dark cover art

by Ulffy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Laketown, M/M, Mirkwood, Rivendell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulffy/pseuds/Ulffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the story 'A Shot in the Dark' by Silver_Pup</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot in the Dark cover art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_pup/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Shot in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634290) by [Silver_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_pup/pseuds/Silver_pup). 



> You know when you say you will only doodle something.... I LIED.


End file.
